


Summoned Companion

by Shabby86



Category: LeeLoni
Genre: Demon Summoning, Kinky, Loneliness, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Written for Spook Me 2016.Chris is feeling lonely. Mysteriously, a book appears, giving instructions on summoning someone/something. Chris considers performing the ritual, no matter the consequences. Enter Lee, infatuated with his new friend. He serves and protects Chris from everything. How bad could things be?





	Summoned Companion

It nears the end of May. I step out into my spacious backyard. I opted for a six-foot tall privacy fence. My home and yard are the only place I get much peace. I glace around the in-ground pool, deciding I will have a professional come open it up for the season. 

I meander passed the pool, towards the luscious green grass, which has finally filled out after a frosty winter. I kick off my sneakers and step onto the lawn. It feels so soft. The air smells so fresh. I imagine sharing a cold one with a buddy, sharing a laugh while grilling up a couple steaks, or having someone to toss a football around with.

Such is not possible for me. People always want something, or just to say they hung out with me. You also get those people that don't want to hear anything I have to say. They think I shouldn't have an opinion because I'm an actor. My only purpose in life is to entertain them. Fuck that! The only reason I keep acting is because it is what I love to do. Don't misjudge that, I do appreciate my fans and all of their support. I just want someone who doesn't know who I am.

I make my way back into the house, grab a beer, and go stretch out on my bed. I turn the TV on and flip around the channels for a while, but I don't really find anything I feel like watching. I settle on a football game. I don't even care who is playing, I just want some background noise. I knock off the beer, set the empty bottle on my nightstand, and roll onto my side. I grab the blanket I had folded at the end of the bed, cover up, close my sleepy blue eyes, and drift off for a little bit.

I awaken to a booming 'thud'. My heart pounds in my chest and I can barely breath. What the hell was that? I realize my TV is nothing but static. Why? I swing my legs onto the floor and stretch my arm out to turn the bedside lamp on. As the room appears in the low light, I spot a book on the nightstand. The book is bound in black leather, worn and torn from overuse. The cover is coated in a thin layer of dust and it smells almost burnt. The most important detail about this book is it isn't mine. Only family members have the keys to my house and they would have woke me up if they stopped by. Nobody I know owns a book like this or would be interested in it. I run my finger tips over the title, dusting it off so that I may read it. “Companion” is the title. I stand up, holding the book against my body, and slowly make my way out of the bedroom. I peek into each room, the guestroom, bathrooms, laundry room, every last corner. There's nothing to be found. No sign anyone was here. My skin is covered in goosebumps, causing a little shiver. I suppose I will check out this book.

This book, it's a damn manual on summoning a friend. What I ponder is, what type of friend will be summoned? Is my new drinking buddy going to be a monster? I am so not sure I should go through with this. I fear it ending in disaster. I am lonely, though, and would really enjoy the company. How will I explain this new friend to my family? I'll just tell them he's from the other side of the country and needs a place to stay. 

I am pretty sure I have decided on actually doing this.

I need blood for this? Jesus, what am I getting into? I draw in a deep breath, walk down the basement stairs, and throw open the bathroom door. I will do this here, below ground where nobody can possibly peek in a window. The bathroom is spacious. There is a walk in shower with a bench along one wall. On the back wall of the shower, there is a slit that goes across the top, from one side to the other. Water flows from the slit, causing a waterfall effect. It is very soothing after a long day of work. There's a toilet in the corner and a sink with plenty of counter space against the opposite wall as the shower. Next to the shower, I added a shelf for towels. The cream colored walls seem all wrong for this.

I grab a hunting knife I have for camping, having sterilized it already, hold my breath and slice a deep gash into my arm. I dribble my blood onto the gray tiled floor, making my summoning circle. I am careful to make the symbols exactly as I see them on the page. I pull a towel off of the shelf and press it to my arm. As I stop the bleeding, I speak the words that will bring forth my friend.

I offer thee my blood  
Ask only for your companionship.  
I will cherish you  
As you offer me protection.  
I will stick by your side  
As you do mine.  
Bound eternally  
We will stay.

I stand and watch, hardly blinking, not wanting to miss my buddy's arrival. Moments pass by slowly, seeming to take forever. I almost give up hope that my ritual worked, when all the light bulbs in the bathroom burst into a million pieces. I'm dowsed in darkness. 

“He..hello...,” I whisper, “are you there?” 

No answer yet. 

“My name is Chris...,” I try.

I get no answer. Suddenly I'm grabbed by something and pulled into the circle. 'That wasn't an arm! That wasn't an arm! That wasn't an arm!' spins through my head. Every muscle in my body is rigid. I shake.

“Relax,” a mysterious voice whispers, “my name is Lee.” “Sorry about the light,” Lee chuckles, “some powerful stuff, summoning someone. It takes a lot of energy.”

“I've noticed,” I say. 

He grabs my wrist. 

“Hold still,” Lee commands. 

He removes the towel and I feel a wet heat on my wound. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” I shiver. 

“Licking you. Healing you,” He says. 

I feel the tip of his tongue lapping at my cut. He chuckles again and wraps that... thing... around me again. 

“Is that a... tentacle or... well it doesn't feel like an arm?” I question. 

He strokes my back, “it's just my tail.” 

“TAIL! I have got to see this. Please?” I ask. 

“Sure. Lets go somewhere with lights,” Lee responds.

I pull Lee out of the bathroom, flick on the light, and look him over. 

“Um, hmm... you're... um... pretty naked, buddy,” I say. 

“That I am. Where I'm from, we don't bother with clothes. It is sort of chilly here,” he grins at me. 

I'm staring. I know I'm staring and so does he, but I find him incredibly sexy. He has long golden locks, hitting about shoulder-length. There are two horns protruding through the silky strands framing his face. I brush a piece of hair off of his face, touching the point of a horn with my finger tip. It is fairly dull, but it looks sharp. I run my finger down the horn, down his cheek, letting my hand rest at my side again. His horns are smooth and hard, like really thick fingernails. His body toned and lean. I unconsciously glance to his hip and he catches me checking out his package. He watches me out of glacial blue eyes that glitter. I shift, hoping he doesn't realize I'm getting a little aroused. I am embarrassed about it enough without him saying anything. I've never felt this way for another man before and I'm not sure what to make of it. 

“Do you want to touch it?” Lee asks with a sly smile. 

I turn as red as a fire engine. 

“My tail, that is,” he clarifies. 

“Yeah, I kind of do. Is it okay,” I ask Lee. 

He wags his long tail at me, brushes it across my knuckles. When he relaxes his tail, it's nearly the length of his leg. His tail is tapered, thinnest at the tip. I stretch my fingers out, turning my palm to the ceiling. He drapes his tail across my hand. I curl my fingers around mid-tail region and find it's just a little too thick to close my hand around. I notice how firm his tail is. I gasp. Lee smirks. I stroke my closed hand up and down, feeling how silky the skin is, and how it moves over the muscles. He groans. I smirk this time. He pulls his tail back, wrapping it around himself to cover the start of an erection. His cheeks glow pink. I step in front of him, placing my hands on his shoulders, 

“you don't have to feel uncomfortable. Would it make you feel better to know that I'm fairly hard too?” I ask. 

He nods a 'yes'. 

“Follow me. We will go upstairs and get you something to wear,” I tell him. 

Upstairs in my bedroom, I dig around in my dresser and come up with a couple items. 

“I'm sorry, but I don't have any briefs or boxers that will contain that beast,” I playfully huff, pointing at Lees tail.

He's sprawled across my bed, on his stomach, gently wagging his tail. 

“Do you want to shower?” I ask him. 

“Are you saying I stink?” he replied in mock- outrage. “Yes, I would,” he answers. 

Lee struts his bare ass into the bathroom, leaving his clothes on the bed, and I hear the water start. I lean back against the pillows, wondering if I did the right thing. It sure looks good, but you have to wonder when your new friend has a tail and horns. My feelings are so mixed up. I mean, let's start with I'm having feelings for him. There is nothing wrong with a man loving another man. Personally, I have always felt this way for women, so I'm confused. I am just going to do what feels right, what makes me feel happy.

Lee walks out of the bathroom, dried off already, and sits next to me on the bed. 

“Do you feel better?” I ask him. 

“I sure do,” he responds. 

I stand up, walk into the bathroom, and take my comb off of the sink. I climb onto the bed, kneeling behind Lee, and begin combing his hair. 

“Is this okay?” realizing I should have asked first. 

“Yeah,” Lee sighed. 

I gentle remove all of the tangles, sweeping his hair back off of his face. I go put the comb back, take a quick shower, throw sweatpants on, and when I get back he has crawled under my blankets. I notice the clothes set on the nightstand. 

“Don't you like them? I can find...,” I start. 

“They're fine. I just can't sleep with my tail all bound up,” he explains. “I do have the socks on. Damn, my toes are cold,” he smirks. 

“You taking over my bed? I can take the guestroom, that's no problem, or you can check it out,” I question. 

He gives me a hurt look as he says

“You won't share the same bed?” 

I blush, “we can, if you want to. I don't mind.” 

Lee pulls the blankets back with his tail and pats the mattress. I lay next to him, facing him. He kisses my forehead, pulls me to his side, and we fall fast asleep.

I awaken to his scent invading my nostrils, my face buried against his neck, and his arms wrapped around me. I remind myself, do what feels right. I kiss his neck. He tilts his head, further exposing his smooth neck for me. I kiss down to his collarbone, sucking there to mark him. He lets out a sleepy moan. 

Without warning, I'm on my back, wrists held above my head. He looks me in the eyes, dipping forward for a quick peck. Again. I strain upward, trying to catch his lips. He grins at me and rewards me with his lingering lips. He laps at my lips with his hot, pink tongue, until I open my mouth. I swipe my tongue across his hastily, like a timid teenager's very first kiss. I glide my tongue over his, passed his lips, and run the tip over his teeth. I'm not surprise to find they're a bit more pointy than most. I'm more surprised with that turning me on. Lee feels me testing the points, so he pulls back. I whimper. He runs his teeth over my jaw, nips at my lips, drops his mouth down to my neck and leaves his dental impression. I push my hips up against him. I can't help it. Those teeth, his kisses, his smell, his weight on top of me cause a sensory overload. Lee reaches between us and slips my pants down just enough to free my dick. 

“Hold on. Stop please,” I cry out. 

He immediately stops. 

“Is something wrong?” He asks me, concern leaving a deep crease between his eyes. 

“I... um... who puts their... I mean...,” I blush. 

“You've never had sex with a man?” Lee asks. 

I shake my head 'no'. 

“That's okay. We can go ask far as you want to. You set the pace. Just go with it. Touch. Kiss. Lick. Whatever you want to do. You want me to do something, just say so,” he explains to me. 

I push my hips up against his, trying to get some friction. 

“You like that?” Lee asks. 

I do it again. He thrusts his hip in return. He continues stroking himself against my throbbing cock. I cry out his name as I come all over my stomach. I'm mortified by how fast he got me off. I grab his tail and take the tip into my mouth. He goes crimson. I run my tongue in circles around the tip, take as much as I can into my mouth, and suck. I use my lips and tongue to stroke his tail up and down. He thrusts harder. I suck harder. He growls deep in the back of his throat, throws his head back, and erupts, coating both our stomachs.

“So, that was a first,” he chuckles, “never thought about getting a tail-job.” 

I bury my face under the pillows. 

He pulls them off, “I loved it,” he smirks. 

We wash up and pop on downstairs for breakfast. 

“We'll go buy you some clothes and stuff this afternoon,” I tell Lee. 

“Okay,” he replies. 

Shopping was a nightmare! We silently carry several bags into the house and drop them on the living room floor. Lee curls up on the couch. He watches me pace the room. 

“What the hell was that all about?” I ask angrily. 

“He was being rude,” Lee snipped. 

“Yeah, and that happens some times. You can't just grab someone by the shirt and threaten them,” I responded in exasperation. 

“Sorry. I only want to protect you,” Lee whispers. 

I wander over to the couch and sit next to him. I take his hand in my own, rubbing my thumb over his fingers. 

“I know, Baby. Thank you. Please be more careful. I don't want you getting into trouble,” I whisper back. 

I kiss Lees forehead softly. 

“Lets go put these clothes away,” I suggest. 

Lee picks up some bags and takes them straight to my room. 

“You staying in here with me?” I ask him. 

He grins at me. 

“Please?” he asks. 

I smirk and set the bags on my bed. 

“Well we will just have to make some space,” I say, pulling him into a hug.

Later that evening I have a couple guys over for the football game. We place bets on our respective teams. Lee doesn't make a wager, he just wants to spend time with me. He helps me bring beer and nachos out to the living room. As we set them onto the table, one of the guys makes a playful joke about us being a couple. Lee takes offense because he doesn't know these guys and how we rag on each other. He doesn't realize the guy does have a respect for me and whatever choices I make. He'd have made a snide remark if I had a lady with me too. Lee growls at him, baring his ragged teeth. His eyes turn stormy blue. 

“Lee... Baby... come on. Come sit with me. He was just joking,” I try to convince him, to no avail. 

“You do not disrespect him,” Lee snaps. 

My friends eyes are wide. He is terrified, as well he should be. I'm frightened too. 

“N... No... no harm meant, I swear,” the guy shivers. “Chris and I go way back, he knows I'm just playing around. I'm sorry I upset you,” He whimpers. 

Lee exhales and walks over to me. I pull him close and stroke his hair. 

“Shh.. relax. That's right. Good boy. You just cuddle with me. Everything is alright,” I reassure. 

Lee curls into my side. Nobody makes any sudden movements or even says a word. We resume watching the game.

Lee falls asleep against me. The guys start to loosen up again. Several more beers are downed and the snippy commentary returns. The guys get very rowdy and loud. Lee sits up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He glares at the guys. They are too drunk to realize the danger they are in. The idiots think Lees pissed because they woke him up. I know he heard their remarks. I grasp his wrist. He pulls it back. 

He walks over to loose- lips who apparently didn't learn from earlier. He grabs him by the throat, smiles, and squeezes his hand. My friend sobers up in record time. He begins to turn a deep red color. We hear a muffled 'help', but we know it's no use. Lee has gone into protective mode. 

“You fucked with the wrong demon. You should have been more careful of how you treated Chris. I love him and I will not listen to you badmouth him,” Lee growls. 

He closes his hand around the mans throat, windpipe crushed, eyes blood-shot and bugging out. He drops the limp body to the floor and eyes up friend number two. I curl into the corner of the couch, clutching the decorative pillow I have on there. I look on in utter horror.

I watch as Lee pins his second victim and punches him in the mouth, knocking his front teeth out. 

“Still feel like talking? Still feel like telling my boyfriend to blow you?” Lee asks rhetorically. 

The man groans and kicks. He tries to push Lee off of himself, not doing any good. Lee punches him again, harder. 

“I didn't think so,” he says to the poor bastard. 

He darts for the mans throat, digs in deep with his razor- like teeth, and rips a chunk off. He spits it to the side and sits back up. Lee severed the main vessels, causing blood to spray all over him. 

He licks his lips and snorts, “tastes like fear, to me.”

My third and final friend, Mark, cowers by the chair. He prays Lee won't spot him. His luck ran out. Lee meanders over to the chair and flops down into it, pretending not to notice Mark. I know very well that he saw him. He reaches forward and grabs a beer off the coffee table. He twists the lid off and chugs it down. 

“Man, dealing with assholes can be thirsty work,” Lee grins. 

He rests his arm on the armrest closest to Mark. Lee takes a deep breath in through his nose, darts his arm over the edge, and grabs Mark by the back of the neck. He sets him on the floor in front of himself, between his feet. 

“Hey there, buddy. How's it going?” Lee mocks. 

Mark stares in dread. You can see him visibly shaking. 

“Awe, are you afraid? Well... you should be,” Lee says to him. 

Lee slides to the floor with Mark, ending up on his lap. Lee grabs his chin and kisses him. 

“Did you really think I was that sound asleep, that I did not hear all those lovely comments you guys made?” Lee asks. 

Mark whimpers. 

“oh, I sure heard every remark you made about my Christopher taking it up the ass. Like that would be any of your business, anyhow,” Lee murmurs in his ear. “Do you have a problem with Chris loving another man?” Lee questions. 

Mark shakes his head 'no'. 

“Of course you don't, now,” Lee replies. 

He reaches down and undoes Marks pants. Mark tries to push his hands off. Lee pulls his belt from the loops, flips Mark onto his stomach, and binds his hands behind him. He yanks Marks pants and boxers off. Lee grabs his hips and props his ass up in the air. He runs his finger around Marks exposed hole. 

“I am guessing you don't find anal jokes very funny anymore, do you?” Lee asks. 

He picks up his empty beer bottle and runs the rim up and down Marks ass crack. 

“Don't worry, I'm certainly not sticking my dick into you,” Lee grins. 

He starts to push the bottle into Marks ass. Mark yells out in pain. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Lee chuckles. 

He holds Mark by the hip and slams the bottle home. Mark howls and cries in agony. Lee lets him flop to the ground. He climbs onto Mark, straddling his waist, and grabs his head. He snaps his neck and drops him to the floor.

Lee looks up and sees me shaking on the couch. He slowly stands up and walks over to the couch. 

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Lee tells me. 

“I know,” I answers. 

“Will you allow me to sit with you,” Lee asks me. 

I nod. Lee sits down and puts his arm around me. I rest against him and let my tears flow. Lee takes his shirt and wipes my eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Lee inquires. 

“I will be. They were just joking,” I state. 

“No, baby, they weren't. There was truth in some of those jests. I'm telepathic, Chris,” Lee quietly explains. 

I look up at him, “you can? Truly read minds?” 

“Yes,” Lee says, “right now you are thinking you love me, but you're not sure you should. You're shocked by what just happened, but you know you summoned me for protection, also, and that's what I give you.” 

“Fuck. Man. You can read minds.” I whisper, “I am going upstairs to shower. I need a few minutes alone. Okay?” 

“I will... clean up. Go ahead. Come down when you are ready to,” Lee tells me.

I take a long, hot shower, wondering what the hell I should do now. The most frightening part is that I love him. I really love him and I understand why he killed my friends. I'm not saying it was the correct thing to do. I don't condone murder, but my biggest concern is how to protect Lee from getting caught. My blood oath to him is stronger than any other feelings I have ever felt. It's time I go face him and see what we are going to do with three bodies. God, I can't believe I even thought that.

“Lee, where are you?” I say walking down the stairs. 

I look around, but see no sign of him. The bodies aren't in the living room any longer. I feel the onset of a panic attack. I race from room to room trying to find him. My entire body trembles with fear. I race out into the backyard, hoping he is out here. As I step through the door, my stomach turns. There's a bonfire in my yard, way at the back of the property. There are no neighbors behind me, just the woods. It smells like a smokehouse out here. I hope none of the neighbors notice. Thank God it's the middle of the night and they should be asleep.

I run toward the fire. When I am within a few feet, I slow down. I watch as Lee uses an axe to chop my friends like he's splitting logs for a campfire. I turn away and vomit. The smell, the sight, the fact that those were my friends, it all hits me at once. I drop to my knees and spew the contents of my stomach again. 

The night goes silent apart from the crackle of the fire. I sense Lee behind me. He helps me to my feet and walks me away from the fire. We plant ourselves in the middle of the yard. Lee pulls me onto his lap. 

“Are we okay?” Lee asks me. 

“Yes, we are. I know why you did it,” I stroke his cheek with my fingertips, “I love you,” I profess. 

“I love you too,” Lee smiles. 

I kiss him, tasting the blood he's covered in. 

I feel him stiffen beneath me. I pull his bloody shirt over his head, rubbing his chest. I pinch his nipples. He groans. I force him to the ground, pinning his hands above his head, and kiss him. I straighten up and descend down his body. I pull his sweatpants off. His tail wags free, like a happy puppy. He strokes my back with his tail. 

“We have to burn these, too, love,” I tell him. 

I rise and begin walking toward the fire. 

“I can do that,” Lee says, grasping my shoulder. 

“No, baby, I'm good. I just need a moment... to say goodbye. Please,” I request. 

He lets me go, standing back, waiting as long as he needs to. I say a prayer over the fire, toss his clothes in, and walk back over to him.

I wrap my arms around Lee, hugging him tight. He squeezes me back, like he never wants to let go. He wraps his tail around my waist. I softly kiss his shoulder, giving him a playful nibble. He slips his tail down the back of my sweats, rubbing my ass cheeks. I groan. He sighs. I slide down his body, hitting my knees in front of him. He watches me, love shining on his face. I nuzzle his thigh, turning my head and licking his thick shaft. He runs his hand over my head. I peek up at him, smile, and take him into my mouth. I hear him pant and sigh. I run my tongue around the tip. He slides the end of his tail between my ass cheeks. I pause for an instant. He starts to remove him tail, but I reach behind me and stop him. 

“Go ahead, gently please,” I whisper. 

“Yes,” he replies. 

I resume sucking. He runs the tip of his tail around my tight opening. I push my ass back, encouraging him. He adds a little pressure, wiggling his tail into me. I moan around his dick. He groans at the tightness of my ass and the vibrations in my throat. He runs his tail in circles, stretching me open. He pulls his hips back, dragging me to the ground on top of him. I straddle his pelvis and he positions his saliva- coated penis at my entrance. I feel him push the head in and there's a mutual moan. 

“Take it easy. Don't injure yourself,” Lee tells me. 

I bear down on him mildly, feeling a beautiful, burning stretch. My dick can't get any harder than it is now. Watching the delight on Lees face as I take more of him inside me is so erotic. I finally feel my ass hit pelvis. My breathing is heavy. So is his. I slowly begin riding him. He places his hands on my hips and lets me have complete control. He softly thrusts up against me. He tilts his hips and hits a spot inside of me that damn near makes me explode. I yelp and put my hands on his chest. I keep fucking him and he makes sure to keep pounding that spot for me. He wraps a fist around my penis, stroking me hard and fast. 

“I'm... gonna... come. Lee,” I groan, “I'm going to come. I want to come. Oh, yes yes yes! Mm, Lee, come with me.” 

“Go ahead, baby, come. Come for me,” Lee growls. 

I feel him start to pulsate, filling my hole, and it throws me right over the edge. I mewl his name as my semen splashes his abdomen, chest, and chin. He sticks out an impossibly long tongue and licks his chin. He pulls me against his chest.

We doze in the grass, waking in the early hours to a chilly morning and an extinguished fire. Lee looks the fire pit over, making sure all the evidence burned away. It did. We head inside, shower off the blood and dirt, then climb into bed to snuggle. I drift off to sleep, knowing my demon lover will watch over me.


End file.
